The Power of Two
by halliwells3
Summary: The story is: Piper and Prue live in the manor, just two of them with Leo. Piper is 4 months pregnant. Piper and Prue are in the attic now. Prue wants to find out about the demon that attacked them. In their life now, there is an old friend had become dem
1. The Power of Two

The story is: Piper and Prue live in the manor, just two of them with Leo. Piper is 4 months pregnant. Piper and Prue are in the attic now. Prue wants to find out about the demon that attacked them. In their life now, there is an old friend had become demon. Their duty is to vanquish the demon, even though she was friend.  
  
" Have you found it yet? ", asked Piper.  
  
" Nope. Wait, here I found it! Anna, the four eyed demon. She has power to steal witches' power by making hallucinations so they become weaker. Oh God, this is terrible. She's pretty strong than I thought. ", Said Prue.  
  
" Well, at least we know how to vanquish her. Look.", Piper pointed at a spell to vanquish the demon at the Book of Shadow.  
  
" And, all we need is just the power of two. I want you to call Leo, tell him to ask the Elders about this demon. Quick. We don't have much time!"  
  
"All right, all right. Leo! ", With sudden orb, Leo has come in the attic.  
  
" Did you call me? ", asked Leo.  
  
" Yeah. I want you to ask the Elders about this Four Eyed demon. Quick! ", Piper ordered Leo. And in a second later, Leo has orbed out.  
  
" Well, while Leo found out about 'her' more, we should prepare this spell, in case that crazy demon re-attack us."  
  
" Wait, let me see what will happen. ", Piper concentrating and then she saw the future; when that four eyed demon attack them.  
  
" What did you see? ", asked Prue.  
  
" Umm. She will attack us in this house. So, just prepare everything."  
  
And suddenly, Leo orbed in.  
  
" Hi. The Elders said that the four eyed demon's weakness is on her eyes. She can see everything and make everything under her control when she sees with four eyes, but she can't see well if she only two or three eyes. That's why she's called Four Eyed demon."  
  
Piper and Prue only smiled. They should prepare more plans to vanquish that demon.  
  
" Hey guys. Did you notice me speaking? It seems that you don't care at all. ", Said Leo.  
  
" Says who we don't care? We do care. It's just, that demon, making so much trouble in our life. Since we both met her for the first time, until now. She always makes us bothered. We never thought that she's a real demon now. And for your information, we never like her. But, however she's our friend too. Right, Piper? "  
  
Piper just nodded. She seems so not enthusiast.  
  
" Okay. Prue, shall we continue now? "  
  
" Hmm. All we need is ready. Now, we just need to wait her to attack."  
  
" Hey guys, what if we eat something? I think I'm hungry. ", Leo cut their conversation.  
  
" Hmm, eating is a good idea. Let's go downstairs. I'll prepare something to eat. ", Said Piper and walked towards the door. And then Prue and Leo followed her.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
" Kit! ", Piper yelled.  
  
Kit the cat jumped from the table and hid under the chair. It looks a little bit scared.  
  
" Piper, I think you forgot to feed her. ", said Leo.  
  
" Yeah, but since I'm going to prepare some food for you guys, would one of you please volunteer feeding Kit?"  
  
" I'll do it! ", said Prue enthusiastically.  
  
" Umm, can I help you honey? ", asked Leo.  
  
" Yes you can help me. Please clean up the table. ", Piper said while taking out some ingredients from the fridge.  
  
" Okie dokie. ", Leo cleaned up the table.  
  
" Hey! That should be my favorite words. You can't use those words, 'coz that's my trademark. "  
  
" Oh, well. Sorry. I won't do that again, honey. I cross my heart. ", Leo smiled and crossed his arms and cleaned up the table again.  
  
" Husband and wife fought, just because of two words trademark by his wife. Silly. ", Prue commentated. She put some cat foods on Kit's food place. And suddenly.  
  
" What happened?! ", Piper screamed. A small tornado was attacking their kitchen and ruined everything there. 


	2. chapter 2

" She's back. ", Prue said softly.  
  
" What? ", Piper and Leo asked together.  
  
" You know, four eyed demon! Now she's back in a different shape, she came to us like cat woman, now she's back as a small tornado."  
  
" Ah, you mean she can change whatever shape she like? ", Piper asked.  
  
" Don't ask too much, get ready for the spell! ", Prue ordered.  
  
" Oh.. okay. ", Piper took out the spell written on a paper from her pocket, but the wind was just too strong. And so it flied. " Damn! The paper flied! Prue!"  
  
" Leo, orb and take Piper to the attic. And I'll astral projecting. "  
  
" Prue. Don't talk. Look. ", Leo pointed at the demon. Prue turned around and saw the tornado started changing into a female demon.  
  
" Hello. Prudence and Piper Halliwell. We meet again. ", The demon grinned.  
  
" What do you want this time, you freak! ", Piper said firmly.  
  
" Oh, still the same. You never change Piper; you still hate me don't you? And you do too, Prue? "  
  
Anna, the demon, came closer to them. Piper tried to freeze her, and the demon frozen.  
  
" Quick, while she's freezing, let's go to the attic and read the spell. Leo, orb now with Piper! ", Prue ordered.  
  
In the attic  
  
Piper, Prue, and Leo arrived at the same time in the attic. But.  
  
" Ck Ck. what took you so long guys? Facing my twins? Oops, I don't have twins. I forgot. I've been waiting here for 10 minutes. Pretty long, huh? ", Anna welcomed them.  
  
" Who cares you has been waiting so long in here? ", Leo replied in a low voice, Piper elbowed Leo. " Ouch! ", said Leo.  
  
" Ah, I heard that. Wow, Piper, looks like you've found your handsome mate. Did you remember you always said that you couldn't even have a boyfriend? But now, congrats you've been married to a handsome man. ", Anna smiled and look to furious Piper.  
  
" Shut up, Ana! What do you want? ", Prue's raging now. She really couldn't take what that demon has done, or said.  
  
" Oh, Prue. I forgot at all about you. I.. ", Anna hasn't finished talking, and Prue cut her words.  
  
" I don't need your lecture. Tell us what you want. "  
  
" Okay, what I want? I want.. I want your life, the Charmed Ones. ", She grinned again, " The Source told me, If I can kill you, or at least I can have the Book of Shadow, He will give me more power. "  
  
" How come you believe at him? He's just a demon, same like you. Don't you know he's the one who will gain more power if you kill us? You can't keep a word from a demon, and we can't keep your word too. That's because you're a demon. ", Piper getting hot, she's angry with Anna too.  
  
" Hmm. I will give you guys an agreement. This will be easier if you guys just give me the Book of Shadow, I leave you in a free-living life, and all finish. Well? "  
  
" How dare you demon! ", Leo shouted. Anna swished her hand and made Leo thrown at a wall unconscious.  
  
" Leo! ", Piper screamed, " You damn Bitch! Come face us if you dare!"  
  
" You don't wanna give me the book? Well, all right then. ", She stood up and move her forefinger at Prue and Piper, letting them come to her. And, that's insulting them a lot.  
  
" Book of Shadow! ", Prue yelled and suddenly the book is on her hand, " Piper freeze her! "  
  
Piper tried to froze Anna, but she moved too fast. And at last, Anna stood behind Piper tried to strangle her.  
  
" Pr.. ue.. ", Piper said desperately.  
  
Prue held the book, and moved quickly behind Anna.  
  
" Huh? Where's Prue? ", Anna looked confused.  
  
" Look behind you, demon. "  
  
Anna looked behind her, and Prue was there. Prue kicked her hard, so Piper was freed.  
  
" Quick, now freeze her. ", Prue ordered Piper. Piper waved her hand, and Anna was frozen.  
  
" Okay, now read this together with me. "  
  
Piper and Prue read the spell together, "Elements of the earth, Balance of the world, " But they're not finished.  
  
" Ah ah.. Not so fast, girls. ", Anna has unfrozen. She now sat in the sofa.  
  
" How? How come you? ", Piper asked not understood.  
  
Anna just smiled, " You don't know me. The way you really should [Madison Avenue- Don't Call me Baby], Oops, I shouldn't singing. Too bad, you're not strong enough. I thought that you were that strong like the source said, but you're weak. "  
  
" What? ", Piper wanted to kicked her, but Prue stopped her. 


	3. final chapter

" Let her. She's just a useless demon, she's just trying to make us angry", Said Prue.  
  
" Right. Excuse me? I'm a useless demon? Well, if I'm a useless demon, why couldn't you guys freeze me? Huh?" Anna the demon replied.  
  
" Well, in fact you are a useless demon, right? ", now Piper talks.  
  
" I can't believe it, you guys really trying to burn my heart, huh? "  
  
" Yes we are. So what? ", Prue challenged her.  
  
" What? Is this; is this some kind of challenge? ", Asked Anna.  
  
" If so, then why? ", Piper answered.  
  
" Ah, you guys starting brave to me. Let's see what you can do. ", Anna waved her hand at Piper and Prue, but before anything could happen at Prue and Piper, Prue and Piper jumped away.  
  
Anna kept waved her hand here and there to hurt Prue and Piper, but she's just too emotional so she couldn't control her aim. She's getting angry, that made her slower. And finally she gave up.  
  
" Arrgh! I hate you all! ", She disappeared.  
  
" Wow, I think I just lost 1 pound. ", Prue was kidding.  
  
" Haha. very funny. Come on, I think I have a brilliant idea. ", Piper pulled Prue closer and whispered something on her ear. Not less than a minute Prue let out a loud laugh.  
  
" That's brilliant! You're a total genius! "  
  
" See, I knew that you were going to agree with Me. ", Piper said proudly.  
  
" Yeah, you're my best sister, how come I can't agree with you? "  
  
" Well, let's see. Ah, last Christmas I told you to use plastic balls rather than real balls, but you didn't listen to me. And you know what happened, right? "  
  
" Ah, which part is that? "  
  
" You never change Prudence Halliwell. "  
  
" Well, that's me. ", both of them laughed and walked out of the attic. But, they returned with running, because they forgot about unconscious Leo.  
  
Attic, next day.  
  
Piper opened the Book of Shadow. Prue brought some ingredients for their potion. They looked busy, but actually it was only a trick for the Four Eyed Demon. They planned when the stupid demon back, they pretend that she's not there. They considered the demon was just like a way blocker. And at the waited time, the demon has come.  
  
" Hello, people. Do you miss me? ", The demon asked. But nobody answered.  
  
" Hey, what happen with witches in here? Are they deaf and dumb? ", The demon asked again, but still nobody answered. Piper and Prue still on they're very own activity.  
  
But at that time, Anna didn't realize that the potion they're making was for her, and Piper was re-writing the spell for that demon.  
  
" Element of the earth. ", Prue murmured.  
  
" Balance of the world. ", Piper replied.  
  
" Let the mother of the earth. "  
  
" Decide the dead. ", Piper suddenly threw the finished potion at Anna.  
  
Smoke around Anna, she looked at her hands. It looked like her hands melting like ice.  
  
" What the? ", Anna's body including her clothes melted slowly.  
  
" Nooo.. I'm melting! ", she screamed hopeless. And finally, she has vanished.  
  
" So? ", Piper asked.  
  
" So what? ", Prue replied.  
  
" Well, what has just happened? "  
  
" Ah, I don't know. Maybe an idiot four eyed demon has just vanished? "  
  
Piper and Prue looked at each other for a moment, and then they left out a loud laugh. Meanwhile, Leo orbed in.  
  
" Hi guys, any news from the demon? I just got back from helping another witch. So. ", He hasn't finished his words and then he got called with the elders.  
  
" Got a call from the elders, Leo? ", asked Piper.  
  
" Um, yes. "  
  
" Then you will get the news from them. Go on. ", Piper still giggling with Prue.  
  
" Okay. ", Leo orbed out.  
  
In just 5 minutes, he has returned.  
  
" I'm back. "  
  
" Yeah, I see you back. ", Prue answered.  
  
" Well, congratulations. So that's the news. But, too bad I have a bad news too. "  
  
" What? ", asked Piper.  
  
" There's another demon you need to vanquish again. "  
  
" What! ", Piper and Prue yelled at almost the same time.  
  
" Yes, there's another demon you need to vanquish. "  
  
" Oh, why can't we take a rest just for one day? ", Prue sighed.  
  
" Too late! ", a hoarse and heavy voice talked. It was another ugly demon standing in front of the door.  
  
" Uh-oh. ", Piper, Prue, and Leo said at the same time.  
  
The End 


End file.
